


Bandaid

by orphan_account



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Barton Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint learns the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandaid

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Agents of Shield. Had feels. This happened.

His bow feels a ton of bricks in his hand. 

Natasha's voice echos in his head.  _Coulson didn't make it, Clint._  Like a bandaid, right? Clint's dropping his bag to the floor and a loud thunk.

Phil's voice... _I love you, Clint..._

Whatever sobs he was holding in bubbles up and escapes his lips. His hand shoots out, grasping the wall. There's footsteps. Dark boots crowding his space. Strong arms around him.

_Phil...?_

_  
_"It's okay, Clint. We're here," the voice whispers, warm cheek pressed against his wet one.

His legs give out but the arms are there to catch him, pressing him close. He's encircled by another pair of arms to his left, chin propped on the crown of his head. HIs brothers, he could always count of them.

"It's okay, Clint." Hansel's voice is gruff in his ear. "It's gonna be okay."

"He's gone," He wails, clutching at Hansel's arm.

Doyle's cheeks are as wet as his own; he really liked Phil. They don't even move, just stretch out on the floor by the door. Clint sobs until he can't anymore, throat raw, head pounding. Hansel presses a kiss to his temple, holding his little brother as close as possible. Doyle curls into him, head against his chest. Curled closed together like they're kids again. Eyes droop closed, exhaustion closing in. 

The last thing Clint sees is Phil smiling over him.

It won't be like that anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted part 2. Sorry it had to be this.


End file.
